kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XII/Flüstergras/Story-Kapitel 14
« Zurück | Übersicht Wusstet ihr schon, dass letztens ein Manteläffchen aus einem Zoo ausgebüxt ist? Doch das nur nebenbei, denn die Welt hat größere Probleme als streunende Affen – die Zukunft von Ivalice steht auf Messers Schneide! Wie in jedem FF zuvor und in jedem FF danach gilt es heute, das Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und den vaansinigen Antagonisten davon abzuhalten, die Macht über das Dies- und Jenseits an sich zu reißen, alles zu zerstören-popören, die Welt ins Nichts zu verbannen… oder was auch immer Vayne zu tun gedenkt, sollte er diesen Krieg gewinnen. Und damit heiße ich euch herzlich willkommen zum finalen Story-Kapitel meines meisterlichen Walkthroughs zu Final Fantasy XII! Dieser Bahamut ist echt das Letzte Seid gewarnt: Habt ihr die Luftfeste Bahamut, den Austragungsort eures alles entscheidenden Kampfes, einmal betreten, könnt ihr sie nicht wieder verlassen! Allerdings gibt es in ihrem Inneren auch keinerlei Speichermöglichkeiten, sodass ihr bloßes Betreten schon die Endkampf-Phase einläutet. Ihr werdet also nichts an Optionalem verpassen, wenn ihr euch auf den Weg macht, aber dennoch solltet ihr vorher gewisse Vorbereitungen treffen und ein wenig shoppen gehen. *'Heilitems' – Seht zu, dass ihr jede Menge Phönixfedern dabeihabt, optimal wären 99 Stück. Nichts ist nämlich ärgerlicher als im Endkampf zu merken, dass einem die Phönixfedern ausgehen. Ansonsten machen noch Äther (in Nabudis erhältlich) Sinn, aber mehr braucht ihr eigentlich nicht zu kaufen. *'Zauber' – Wer es sich leisten kann, holt sich Mega-Vita, aber Vigra reicht auch aus. Außerdem solltet ihr unbedingt Schutzengel dabeihaben, falls euch die Phönixfedern tatsächlich ausgehen sollten. Für den Angriff nehmt ihr das nichtelementare Flare mit – Kollaps ist im Endkampf reine MP-Verschwendung. Dann wollt ihr zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit noch Protega, Vallga, Hastga, Bann und Dubli beherrschen. *'Waffen' – Davon natürlich nur das Beste, was ihr euch unter den Nagel reißen könnt – wie ihr an die ultimativen Waffen herankommt, verrate ich euch im Anhang. *'Rüstungen' – Neben dem ultimativen Zeugs ist alles toll, was elementare Angriffe schwächt. Schaut also, dass ihr Flammen- und Eisschilde, Latexanzüge oder den Pará-Schild, Ponchos und Wikingermäntel sowie Weiße Masken oder Weisenringe mit euch führt. *'Accessoires' – Dubli-Ketten machen euch das Leben so viel leichter! Optional führt ihr auch noch eine Nihopaloa mit euch – in dem Fall nehmt ihr noch Allheilmittel mit. Die Luftfeste Bahamut right|thumb|Dass dieser Schrotthaufen echt „Bahamut“ heißen darf… Sind alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen, steuert ihr mit der Strahl die Luftfeste Bahamut an, die ihr auf der Weltkarte nahe Rabanastre findet. In der Stadt braut sich gerade ein Sturm zusammen, verursacht durch das gigantische Luftschiff, das Panik bei den Bewohnern auslöst. Zurecht, wie Vayne unter Beweis stellt, als er Bahamuts Superwaffe einsetzt: Ein Energiestrahl aus hochkonzentrierter Mysth wird auf ein Luftschiff der Freiheitskämpfer abgeschossen, das in einer ähnlich spektakulären Explosion hochgeht wie seinerzeit die Leviathan! Das ist ja so abgefahren! Larsa dagegen ist völlig schockiert, zumal sein Bruder nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt hat, als er den Feuerbefehl gab, und will ihm ins Gewissen reden, doch erfolglos. Stattdessen ballert Vayne weiter, auch um dem Volk Dalmascas zu zeigen, dass es hoffnungslos ist, sich gegen das Imperium aufzulehnen. Der Mann ist ja so böse… warum nur müssen seine Motive so langweilig sein? Ich meine, der will die Welt beherrschen, um einfach die Welt zu beherrschen… beim Imperator war das wenigstens noch cool und halbwegs neu. Nun werden wir Zeuge einer gewaltigen Luftschlacht zwischen den Archadianern unter Vayne und den Freiheitskämpfern, angeführt von Marquis Ondore. Dieser wähnt sich und seine Leute zunächst ganz gut im Rennen, bis er aber die Kraft der Mysth-Kanone zu sehen bekommt, die mit einem Schuss gleich mehrere Luftschiffe versenkt und sogar Rabanastres Schutzschild beschädigt. Und irgendwo dazwischen fliegt die Strahl zur Bahamut, damit Ashe Vayne plattmachen kann, doch der Marquis ist ganz und gar nicht begeistert davon, dass die Prinzessin sich in so große Gefahren stürzt. Als ihn aber ein Funkspruch von Larsa erreicht, in dem dieser verkündet, sie zu begleiten, beschließt er, sie gewähren zu lassen. Was er nicht weiß: Die Nachricht kam in Wirklichkeit von Vaan, der seine Stimme mit einem von Balthiers Spielzeugen verfälscht hat. Naja, besser für uns, denn nun können unsere Gefährten ohne größere Probleme die Bahamut entern. Sobald ihr euch frei bewegen könnt, dürft ihr mit einem Blick auf die Karte feststellen, dass sie euch nichts bringen wird – euch wird nämlich, ähnlich wie im Megakristh, eine Zeichnung der Luftfeste dargeboten. Macht nichts, hier werdet ihr euch eh nicht verlaufen. Verlasst einfach die Schleusenkammer in eine beliebige Richtung und folgt dem dahinter liegenden Pfad, bis dieser sich nach wenigen Schritten abzweigt. Die Soldaten, die euch aufzuhalten versuchen, dürft ihr dabei getrost ignorieren, denn erstens sind sie nicht stark und zweitens könnt ihr eventuelle Stufenaufstiege eh nicht sichern. Folgt jedenfalls der Abzweigung und erreicht so die Inneren Korridore, wo die Gefährten von einer Erschütterung überrascht werden, da draußen die ersten Kamikaze-Flieger unterwegs sind und in die Bahamut hineinfliegen. Danach finden unsere Pappnasen tatsächlich noch die Zeit für einen Plausch über Ashes Zukunft als Königin… wie realistisch. Ignoriert auch hier die Gegner und lauft einfach geradeaus bis zum Hauptlift, wo ihr euch heilt, bevor ihr ans Liftkontrollpult tretet. Macht ihr euch nämlich daran zu schaffen, steht plötzlich Gabranth auf der Matte! Wie zur Hölle hat der bitte die Explosion des Sonnen-Gespinsts überlebt!? Jedenfalls ist er zwar schwach auf den Beinen, aber immer noch voller Hass auf Basch, den er nun mit der Klinge in der Hand zur Schau stellt. Kampf gegen Gabranth Damit ist der erste Kampf der Endphase überstanden, doch folgen noch drei weitere. Zwischen ihnen werdet ihr keine Zeit finden, euch in Ruhe um eure Leute zu kümmern, also bereitet euch jetzt gut vor, indem ihr euch heilt und alle Gefährten – auch die in Reserve – mit allen möglichen positiven Zuständen versorgt. Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, tretet ihr abermals ans Liftkontrollpult, um nach oben Richtung Kommandozentrale zu fahren. Kampf gegen Vayne Vayne, der sich in Larsas Gesellschaft befindet, hat die Gefährten offenbar schon erwartet und empfängt sie fast schon wie Staatsgäste, bevor er Ashe fragt, was sie eigentlich will. Die Antwort ist nicht etwa Rache am Imperium, wie er vermutet, sondern Freiheit für sich selbst und Dalmasca, die sie sich nun zurück erkämpfen will. Vayne hält sie wegen dieser Antwort für schwach und will Larsa nun im Kampf zeigen, was schwachen Regenten so passiert, wenn sie sich gegen das große und mächtige Imperium auflehnen, doch der richtet plötzlich sein Schwert gegen Vayne. Der Junge hat wirklich Mumm, find ich toll! In der Zwischenzeit richtet sich auch Gabranth auf dem Lift wieder auf, doch dafür haben wir jetzt echt keine Zeit. Jetzt haben wir erstmal einen Imperator zu stürzen. Kampf gegen Psycho-Vayne Archadias Regent ist geschlagen und fällt um wie ein nasser Sack, bevor Larsa, in Sorge um seinen Bruder, auf ihn zu rennt. Dabei wird er von Blitzen gegrillt, durch die er ebenfalls in Ohnmacht fällt… Genau, ebenfalls. Vayne ist natürlich noch lange nicht tot, stattdessen nutzt er nun die Macht von Larsas künstlichem Nethizit und den in seinem Körper implantierten Steinen, um eine unglaublich eklige Verwandlung zu Psycho-Vayne zu vollziehen. Der ist aber auch echt psycho, dieser Vayne. Als Gabranth zu diesem Szenario schreitet, befiehlt der Ekel-Imperator ihm, Larsa zu beschützen, aber wozu befehlen? Das ist schließlich die wichtigste Aufgabe des Hohen Richters, selbst in Ungnade, und der einzige Grund, warum er sich überhaupt noch auf der Luftfeste befindet! Und so beschützt er den jungen Lord, mit dem Schwert in der Hand, das er gegen Vayne richtet – er hat es also endlich verstanden! Wundervoll! Dann kann die nächste Prügelrunde ja beginnen! begleitet wird. Sie haben alle unterschiedliche elementare Eigenschaften, von daher solltet ihr sie nur mit nichtelementaren Mitteln angreifen – oder aber ihr konzentriert euch nur auf Psycho-Vayne. Dieser geht mit Protes, Vallum und Hast in den Kampf – alles will mit Bann entfernt werden. Außerdem hat er neben hochstufiger Magie einen Haufen Spezialattacken auf dem Kasten, wie etwa den Lethalblitz, den Himmelsfunken, die Läuterung oder den Sephira-Baum – die letzten beiden werden zwar scheinbar mit Hilfe der Sephirot ausgeführt, werden aber auch dann noch von Vayne benutzt, wenn die Schwerter besiegt sind. Alles wird euch Schaden im vierstelligen Bereich zufügen, daher ist Protega wichtig, ebenso wie Dubli. In der Offensive ist es nett, einen Gefährten permanent Flare zaubern zu lassen, während der Rest physisch auf den Gegner einprügelt. Durch eure offensive Magie wird nämlich die Ausführung von Vaynes Spezialattacken hinausgezögert, was euch Zeit gibt, physisch jede Menge Schaden zu erteilen. Nach 50% TP-Verlust erfolgt abermals eine kurze Szene, nach der Vayne wieder mit seinen positiven Zuständen belegt ist, also bannt ihn erneut. Ferner kann er nun mit Extot eine Barriere erschaffen, die ihn vor allen magischen Angriffen schützt – von daher solltet ihr mit Bann nicht allzu lange warten. Die Verzögerungstaktik mit Flare funktioniert nun leider auch nicht mehr, weshalb ihr Vayne ab jetzt mit schnellen und möglichst harten physischen Schlägen auseinandernehmen solltet. Hastga ist damit toll, Courage auch, und wer ganz brutal sein will, belegt einen Gefährten mit Berserker. Und auch hier solltet ihr zusehen, dass ihr vor dem Ende des Kampfes fit und mit allen erwünschten positiven Zuständen belegt seid, um euch den Start ins große Finale zu erleichtern. }} Gabranth versetzt dem Feind noch einen richtig heftigen Schlag, bevor eine von Vayne beschworene Sephira seinen Helm zersäbelt. Dann rastet der Ekel-Imperator so richtig aus und will den Richter auseinandernehmen, doch im allerletzten Augenblick steht Larsa wieder auf der Matte und nutzt seinen Nethizit, um die Attacke zu stoppen. Danach wiederum rastet Vaan so richtig aus und vermöbelt Vayne, doch bedauerlicherweise hält Venat, der nun auf dessen Seite steht, ihn davon ab, sein Werk zu vollenden. Wirklich schade. Kampf gegen den Unsterblichen Vayne flüchtet auf eine Außenplattform der Luftfeste, die Gefährten ihm hinterher. Was jetzt kommt, ist irgendwie noch widerlicher als die Verwandlung zu Psycho-Vayne: Unser Ekel-Imperator verschmilzt mit Venat, und gewaltige Mysth-Ströme nehmen Teile der Bahamut und anderer Luftschiffe auseinander, um sich ebenfalls mit „Vaynat“ mit verbinden. Und das Ergebnis, dieses Cyborg-Götterdrachenmensch-Dings, ist schließlich der finale Gegner von Final Fantasy XII! Auf ihn mit Gebrüll! könnt ihr euch aber auf eine gewisse Weise sogar freuen: Zwar bratzt das Teil euch ca. 5.000 TP runter und ist damit ohne den Doppel-Zustand selbst auf Stufe 99 nur schwer überlebbar, aber dafür fällt danach endlich und definitiv diese gottverdammte Barriere! Auch euer Magier darf jetzt wieder mitspielen und helfen, diesem Albtraum von einem Kampf ein schnelles Ende zu bereiten. Das meine ich übrigens todernst, denn sein letztes Ass im Ärmel wollt ihr ganz sicher nicht sehen – Mega-Vita! Ihr seid gewarnt. }} Archadias Regent ist geschlagen – und diesmal endgültig! Mit einem Mordsgetöse zerfällt er in seine Einzelteile und geht in einer gewaltigen Mysth-Wolke hoch. Jer! Ich mag übrigens die Reaktion von Balthier und Fran auf Vaynes Ende. Die Schlacht geht aber noch weiter, denn noch weiß keiner, dass die Imperialen ihren Kaiser verloren haben… Epilog Man eilt zur Strahl, um die Luftfeste zu verlassen, doch irgendwas ist im Eimer… Und das nicht nur bei Balthiers Luftschiff, denn plötzlich verliert auch die Bahamut ihre Flugkraft und droht daher, auf Rabanastre zu stürzen! Höchste Zeit also für den Helden dieser Geschichte, etwas Heldenhaftes zu tun: Er setzt Vaan ans Steuer und macht sich selbst zu Reparaturarbeiten auf, begleitet von Fran. Zeitgleich äußert Gabranth, der sich mit Larsa ebenfalls auf der Strahl befindet, seinen letzten Wunsch gegenüber Basch: Er soll an seiner Stelle den Lord beschützen… Als das Luftschiff unserer Leute endlich losfliegt, – ohne Balthier und Fran! – erkennt der Marquis, dass Vayne gefallen ist, und will nun den Rest des Imperiums zerballern. Dann aber hört er via Funk den Befehl Gabranths an die Imperialen, den Angriff zu beenden… Naja, genau genommen ist es Basch, der auch mal mit Balthiers Stimmenverfälscher spielen wollte. Außerdem verkünden er, Larsa und Ashe den lang ersehnten Frieden zwischen Archadia und Dalmasca. Doppel-Jer! Nur leider schert sich die Bahamut keinen Deut um den neuen Frieden und fällt weiter auf Dalmascas Hauptstadt. Richter Zargabaath plant deshalb ein Himmelfahrtskommando: Er will mit seinem Luftschiff, der Alexander, die Luftfeste rammen und so dafür sorgen, dass sie irgendwo anders hinfällt. Balthier fände das allerdings gar nicht gut, denn er und Fran reparieren gerade Bahamuts Antriebsringe – ein Unterfangen, das im Falle von Alexanders Kamikaze-Aktion zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit wird. Zum Glück kriegen sie das zwar auf die Reihe, sodass Rabanastre auch ohne Zargabaaths Opfer gerettet wird, doch das Schicksal unserer tollkühnen Luftpiraten bleibt ungewiss… Ein Jahr später. Penelo trägt eine widerliche pinke Pluderhose und berichtet, was aus unseren Helden geworden ist. Basch ist jetzt ein Hoher Richter im Dienste von Lord Larsa, so wie es Gabranths letzter Wunsch war. Er trägt sogar die gleiche Rüstung wie er. Ashe dagegen wartet darauf, zur neuen Königin Dalmascas gekrönt zu werden – keine Ahnung, warum das nicht schon längst geschehen ist. Und Vaan und Penelo sind jetzt echte Luftpiraten, mit eigenem Luftschiff und so, aber fragt mich nicht, wo die plötzlich das Geld dafür her haben. Außerdem passen sie auf die Strahl auf, bis Balthier und Fran wieder auf der Matte stehen – zumindest ist das der Plan, denn tatsächlich wird das Luftschiff gestohlen! …und zwar von den Luftpiraten selbst. Ja, natürlich sterben die Helden dieser Geschichte nicht, erst recht nicht, wenn der gute alte Matsuno sie nicht sterben lassen darf… Tellah, Galuf, Leo, Aerith. Ruhet in Frieden, ihr Helden des Altertums. Naja, Ende gut, alles gut, doch was nun? Vielleicht habt ihr die eine oder andere Nebenaufgabe dieses Spiels noch nicht erledigt – in dem Fall empfehle ich, einen Blick in meinen Spezial-Walkthrough zu werfen. Oder aber ihr sucht euch ein neues Spiel, das ihr auseinandernehmt. Da wären etwa Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, die direkte Fortsetzung von FFXII mit komischem Jobsystem und beschissener Steuerung, oder Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, das eine Weile nach FFXII:RW spielt und neben Vaan und Penelo auch Al-Cid Margrace und den Mogxi-Mogry Hardy als spielbare Charaktere bietet, oder Dissidia Final Fantasy mit einem unglaublich stark geratenen Gabranth und einer Penelo, die sich in den Kampftipps darüber beschwert, dass Kuja hübscher ist als sie, oder Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, wo Vaan nicht nur sehr angenehm spielbar, sondern auch und sogar sehr lustig ist, wenn er sich nicht gerade für den großen Bruder des Zwiebelritters hält. Oder aber ihr begleitet mich irgendwann mal durch meinen nächsten Walkthrough. Eure herzallerliebste ::--30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Fight to the Death *Battle for Freedom *Kiss Me Good-Bye ;Außerdem… *FFVII – Those Chosen By The Planet *FFVIII – The Extreme *FFX – Suteki Da Ne « Zurück | Übersicht Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFXII)